Felix and Alagaësia Just Don't Mix
by Juli Beawr
Summary: Felix is just a modern day sixteen year old in modern day Montana. When his little sister, Danielle, accidentally reads him into a story,Felix finds out that The Inheritance Cycle Books have more to it than meets the script.This is after Inheritance, Fifteen years after Inheritance to be exact! Spoiler alert! I do not own the idea for Inkheart or any thing in the Inheritance cycle
1. Felix in Normaility

Chapter One

Felix was starting to get tiered of having to take his sister's best friend, Lulu, home with him every day. His motorcycle was old enough as was without having to carry ninety-three pounds of extra weight around. His sister, Tracy, should just have waited to have friends over until she had gotten her drivers license… at least, that was how Felix saw it.

Any other day, he would have been fine, but today had been the last straw. Lulu had gotten her driver's license last month and her dad had bought her car just the other day. Today, she had conveniently "forgotten" to bring her car to school and needed a ride home from Felix. Felix had started to think that Tracy was just trying to get her brother to ask her best friend out.

He was not going to give in for two reasons;

A: It wasn't like she was ugly or anything… actually, just the opposite. She had curly golden hair, dark green eyes and this natural honey-ham smell to her. It was just that Lulu was really creepy. She stalked him around school and stole things from his backpack. Whenever Felix saw her, she was probably the clumsiest girl in the entire school, dropping her books on him whenever they were in the same hallway together, but in reality, she was the best ballet dancer in her after-school group. He also had a feeling that Lulu was a little bit of an alcoholic.

B: Every time Felix gave in to Tracy's malevolent schemes, it always ended up with Felix losing over a hundred dollars, going to jail, or having to take a really long, really illegal vacation.

Felix turned on Ramada drive and pulled over at the first house he saw. Lulu looked a little alarmed, as if she hadn't been paying attention to the drive at all. She un-straddled the bike and roughly pulled her helmet off. _God she's pretty,_ Felix thought. Lulu flashed him one of her sweet, see-ya-later smiles, and then trotted up to the door of house 546. Felix watched her longingly as she went inside. He shook his head to break himself out of the trance. For a moment he had to de-Felix himself. _Don't stare at her. _He thought._ Sure, she's pretty with that flowing blond hair and hot-_ he cut himself off and took a deep breath.

Felix kick started his bike and sped back to the main highway. Traffic was a breeze. He even stopped to get some Starbucks coffee on his way back to the house.

He arrived a little earlier than usual, but Tracy was still there before him, nevertheless. That annoyed him so much. Felix brought his backpack to his room and flung it on the ground. He plopped onto his springy, uncomfortable mattress and rested his head on his arms. It was good to be home.

...

With a snap his eyes flew open. He hadn't noticed he had fallen asleep. Felix checked his alarm clock. _2:45_ _PM_. He was going to be later for his little sister's second grade reading program. He was so grateful he hadn't taken his shoes off before he had lain down. Felix grabbed his coat and dashed outside. It was colder than usual.

Felix sped through the lanes like a mad-man and almost got cot a few times by the occasional cop. He just had to get to Danie's reading program, otherwise no one would be able to see her read for the first time in front of the class. His mother was too busy in Miami working on a case and his father said he would come, but he was drunk all the time, so he probably had forgotten.

Felix pulled up to the school in the bus lane and practically threw his bike latch down. Felix dashed into the school and into his sister's classroom.

"Did I miss it?" He blurted. Children, teachers and parents all looked up from where they were sitting. Jenny next in line to read. Felix's face went red. He apologized a few times and sat in one of the tiny kindergarten chairs.

Felix watched Danie finger through the pages of the book she had chosen, _Inheritance_. He felt himself puff from pride. He had taught Danielle to read when she was two, starting with a small book. He had taught her to imagine the story, to taste every word that glided off of her lips. He taught her this to make other people see what she saw when she read. Danie was even better at it than he was. The night before she had insisted upon he making a story of himself, Danielle, and Lulu, (which really annoyed him) in the story. He only wrote to the point of awakening in the Spine, but it was good enough for Danie.

Finally, the little boy, Mike was finished with his story, and Felix's younger sister sat in the reading chair. She adjusted her little blue glasses confidently.

"I am reading a really big book, so I am gonna read the end only and a little story after." Then she took a deep breath and began.

" "_Farewell," Eragon whispered as he watched her and Firnen fly back toward where Roran still stood upon the distant shore._

"_Then Eragon finally allowed the tears to spill from his eyes, and he clutched the railing of the ship and wept as he left behind all that he had ever known. Above, Saphira keened, and her grief mingled with his as they mourned what could never be. _

"_In time, however, Eragon's heart slowed, and the tears dried, and a measure of peace stole over him as he gazed out at the empty plain. He wondered what strange things they might encounter within its wild reaches, and he pondered the life he and Saphira were to have- a life with the dragons and Riders._

"_**We are not alone, little one, **__said Saphira._

"_A smile crept across his face._

"_And the ship sailed onward, gliding serenely down the moonlit river toward the dark lands beyond." _Danielle took out her piece of paper slowly, but then someone's phone rang, and it broke everyone out of the trance they were in. The teacher checked the time.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey, we are running out of time. We will have to let the next kid go," Mrs. Bilngserworby said. Danielle looked grief stricken. Felix decided to take her home then.

They walked outside, hand in hand, when he saw the disaster.

One of the buses had crushed his beautiful motorcycle.

"No!" He shouted. The bus driver looked up and frowned.

"Is this your motorcycle?"

"No," Felix replied sarcastically. "It's her puppy." Felix petted the broken piece of metal sadly. He and his sister would have to walk home.

...

It was very dark and Danie was starting to whimper about how hungry she was. Felix couldn't admit that he was utterly lost. He just kept telling her, "It's alright. We're going to be there soon."

Headlights blinded them suddenly. Felix turned around.

A blue Volvo pulled up to the curb. Its fender was broken and dragging on the ground. Someone rolled the window down and Felix pulled his little sister behind himself protectively.

"Oh, don't be like that, Felix baby! Get in!" He heard a voice say. Felix looked through the window.

"_LULU!_" Danie screamed with happiness. She jumped in the back seat of the car. Felix was a little worried to be sitting shotgun with the school's biggest creep, so he inched in the back with his sister.

Lulu through a pack of gum in the back seat and Danie snatched it and plopped two pieces in her mouth before Felix could snatch it away. Felix never let her have gum. It rots your teeth.

"So, Felix, baby! How did it go!" Lulu laughed.

"Are you drunk?" He asked worriedly. She snorted.

"They wouldn't let me read my story," Danie complained to Tracy's best friend. Lulu grunted.

"Well all teachers are like that, baby! All uptight and sort! Now, read me it hun." Danie giggled and pulled out her story. She read.

" _Felix sat and thought about his day. So far, it had been horrible. Lulu, his sister's annoying best friend had dropped her books on him again. Lulu came in with Danie and they saw Felix thinking and they said, "What are you thinking about, Felix?" Felix shook his head. _

"_Well, do you know what I am thinking about?" Danie asked. Felix shook his head again._

"_I am thinking about Eragon, and Alagaesia! I am thinking about the Spine too!" _

"_Really?" Felix asked._

"_Yeah!" Danie described the trees and the meadows and the newly lain snow. Lulu could see it!" _Suddenly the car swerved. Felix looked up at Lulu, hoping she really wasn't drunk driving, but what he saw scared him even more. Lulu was gone. Danie hadn't noticed.

"_Danielle told Felix about the daisies" _The were coming closer to a ditch. "_and the dragons,"_ Felix lurched forward and tried to grab the steering wheel but he couldn't reach. "and then, Felix saw it too! And so did Danie-" She was cut off. The car crashed.

...

Police Officer Donald Sweevy had seen the whole thing. He saw the swerving, and the crashing. He drove his cruiser over as fast as possible. _Probably just another drunk kid._ He thought. Donald pulled over and used his walkie talkie to phone in the ambulance. He neared the side of the car and saw that there were no passengers in the back, which was a relief, but when he came to the driver's door, he saw nobody sitting there. No blood swears were on the car or anywhere near it.

When the car had crashed, nobody had been inside.


	2. In the Spine

Chapter 2

Felix was really, really cold. He heard a voice whispering in his ear, and he didn't know if that made him crazy, or alive, or both. For a second he thought he was dead and the voice was the voice of an angel… or something like that. He wouldn't have been able to tell… he had never been the most religious type. He remembered the car swerving and flying into the ditch. Yep, It would have made a lot of sense if he was dead… even though he didn't remember the actual impact. Then, someone shook his shoulder and made him groan. The whispering began again.

"Come on Felix. We don't have all day. Danielle here is worried about her brother!" The voice meddled. _Wait_… he thought. He remembered that voice.

"Felix! Baby! Come-on!" It was Lulu.

Felix's eyes snapped open and he heard a distinct cheer. He couldn't see anything though, except yellow. After a second he realized what he was seeing. He was face-planting in dirty, yellow snow. Felix drew himself up in a sitting position. He was on steep land that was covered in black leafless trees and beyond it was miles upon miles of wild, untamed mountains. It was dark, and the sky was a deep mango red-orange like a sunrise or sunset.

He looked over and saw Lulu helping Danie make a small pile of sticks. Lulu looked really good against the contrast of the snow… Felix shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts like, _Jeez, she is so hot, _and a few other things that made him nauseous. _I do NOT like Lulu._ he told himself.

"Where are we?" Felix grumbled.

"We are in the Spine," Danie replied as she went to get another stick. Lulu laughed as Felix blinked in confusion.

"The _what?_"

"The Spine! Like in Alagaesia!" Danielle explained. _Alagaesia… _Felix tried to remember, the name seemed so familiar! Then it came rushing back to him. Felix gave his little sister a funny look.

"Alagaesia? Isn't that a place in your book?" Felix asked. Danie nodded. She snatched one more stick and then started stabbing the other sticks in her pile.

"We are not in Alagaesia," Felix declared after a moment. He turned his attention to Lulu. "Lulu, were are we?" Lulu looked up at him. Her green eyes shone and her mouth curved upward in amusement.

"The Spine," Lulu answered, and flashed a smile at him just to be annoying. Danielle stabbed the pile of sticks one more time and then threw her stick on the ground, catching Felix's attention.

"I can't do it!" she sighed, exasperated. Felix picked up the stick she had thrown.

"Can't do what Danie?" he asked curiously. Danielle glowered at him.

"I can't make a fire," Danielle snarled. Felix laughed.

"You can't build a fire on snow! Get me some dry grass or a black stone," He commanded, and dug in the snow until he reached the ground. Danie pranced back with a damp leaf and a piece of flint. Flint was just what Felix needed. He piled the sticks back up and took a deep breath.

...

Danie was sitting in Lulu's lap, sharing her leather jacket. Lulu's lips had turned blue, but she told Felix again and again that she was fine. It took several hours of cold misery before the sticks sparked… Felix was never before more impressed with himself.

When the fire was started, Felix made sure that none of the snow melted on it. He couldn't afford two more hours of cold. Felix nonchalantly laid down on the cold snow and let the fire warm his chest. Lulu curled up with Danielle, and after they were both asleep, Felix took off his jacket and wrapped it around Lulu. Even with the fire, her lips were as pale as vampire skin, and Felix couldn't handle the idea of either Lulu or Danie dying out in the wilderness.

He smoothed out his area of snow and laid down, but Felix just couldn't close his eyes, in fear that he would never wake up.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry, this chapter isn't nearly as good as the other one, in my opinion, but, review pllleeeeease! Any suggestions or ideas you may have for the story I will gladly read and sometimes even use! Constructive criticism is awesome! Thanks!**


	3. The Five Night Creatures

Chapter Three

Felix had stayed awake the entire night… it wasn't hard. The night air was cold even with the fire, and if he _had _fallen asleep, the fire would have died out and they all would have frozen. When he saw the sun begin to rise he almost cried with relief… almost. Felix wasn't really the crying type.

He decided that it would be better for them to travel during the day, when it was warm. He didn't know where they were to be traveling to, but he knew that they couldn't stay there, in the cold without food or water. Surely there had to be civilization _somewhere…_ unless, of course Danie, Lulu, and he had traveled back in time, and Felix believed that theory less than the idea that he was in Alagaesia.

Felix woke up Lulu first. He thought it was more important for her to get rest than Lulu and him. When Lulu realized that Felix's jacket had been put on her in the middle of the night, she shot an accusing glare at him.

"What? You looked c-cold," Felix said, trying to keep the stutter out of his voice.

"You didn't get any sleep last night did you?" she blamed. He shrugged.

"I had to keep the fire going," he defended. Lulu sighed. Danie muttered something in her sleep and Felix looked at his seven-year-old sister fondly. Felix covered the last bit of the fire with snow and brushed the ice off of his jeans. Lulu tossed him his jacket, the rough movement waking Danie. Felix gratefully shook out the jacket and put it on.

"I'm hungry," Felix heard Danielle mumble underneath the warmth of Lulu's jacket. Felix grimaced, but quickly erased the look off of his face.

"We'll find food soon Danielle, don't worry," he half lied. Danie looked as if she saw right through him. "Let's go and explore for food, okay?" Felix prompted. Danie broke into a grin.

"Okay!" she replied. Felix let her climb onto his shoulders. Then they began to move down the hill. Felix lost his footing a few times but Danielle would pull his ears up like reigns for a horse. When the sun started to set, Lulu swore that she was going crazy from the silence, so, she started to sing _She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain. _Danielle chorused with Lulu, and after a while, Felix heard his voice bouncing off the side of the mountain.

"_She'll be wearing pink pajamas when she comes…_stop!" Felix hissed. Lulu turned around and gave him a confused look. He held up his hand. _SNAP_. Someone, or some_thing_, had been following them. Felix turned around. No one was there, but he wasn't taking any chances. Felix bravely gave Danie to Lulu.

"Get her out of here," Felix told Lulu. Danielle mouthed, _no_, quietly. Felix put on a fake smile for her.

"Don't worry, Danie! It's probably just a deer," Felix reassured. Danie stared back at him. She wanted to believe him, but she couldn't. Felix nodded at Lulu to go. Lulu patted Danielle's foot.

"Don't worry, Danie," Lulu said she averted her attention to Felix. "Now get back fast, okay, Felix, baby?" Felix nodded. He felt himself rip apart when he saw them walking away. Then he saw something as he watched them walk away. He saw something that looked utterly impossible.

"Wait!" He yelled. Lulu turned around slightly before she was roughly snatched into the branches of a leafless maple tree, making Danielle fall forward and off of Lulu. Felix quickly grabbed Danie and pulled her onto his shoulders. He backed away in horror at the thing that had grabbed Lulu.

At first it would look human underneath the gray cloak it wore, but if you saw its face, you knew that human wasn't even close to what it was. It had a black human-like exoskeleton; lidless, empty eyes; a beak the size of a football; and a pitch-black, claw-like hand, poising a dagger at Lulu's neck. Lulu had fallen limp in the thing's arms, as if the thing were her boyfriend taking her home from a drunken party.

Felix would have rushed forward to pull her from the thing, if not for the knife. It's hard to read black lidless eyes, but Felix thought he saw hunger and greed. While he racked his brain for one solution to get Lulu back alive, the creature opened it's long beak and prepared to take a bite out of Lulu.

"Stop!" Felix cried, nervously. The creature almost looked like it grinned when it pulled its beak away from Lulu's shoulder.

"Why ssssshould I sssstop for thisss tasssssty morsssel?" The thing hiss(ssssss)ed. Felix gulped.

"I'll make a bargain," Danielle looked at him in horror. "Isn't she a little too petite to eat?" Felix tried to sound nonchalant. The creature looked as if it grinned even larger.

"No," it croaked. "Ssssomeone already called you. I wanted thissss one." Felix tried to understand. Abruptly something grabbed him from behind and put a boney clawed-hand over his mouth. Felix's eyes widened in disbelief when three more appeared from the arms of leafless trees. The creature's beaks were turned upward in a way that made it look like they were grinning.

They were surrounded.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the other one! Review please!**


	4. Rescued

**YAAAAYYY! FINALLY! ONE COMMENT! **

**Constructive Criticism is appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Felix was starting to get squirmy. He didn't understand why the black, human-birds wouldn't just kill them already. Was it because they liked to hear his little sister cry? Was it because they thought Felix's pleading for his sister's life was amusing? Probably, but that shouldn't have kept them so long. It was midnight by now, and the things had built a fire. They still wore their gray, cloaks (that looked like they had come out of a Lord of the Rings movie), which was a relief, but the human appraisal stopped there. Felix tried listening in on their conversation, but gave up quickly. You think, He was near enough, and they were speaking pretty loudly, so why wouldn't he have listened in on his captors plans? Well, the beasts didn't speak. They chirped and clicked.

Felix wrestled with his bonds. His wrists had started to bleed from the friction, but he persisted... for his sister. He couldn't bear the thought of Danie dying. If she did, it would be all his fault. He was her protector, her brother, and she was his responsibility, his family... his best friend. Danie dying was not an option in his book. Once, she had told him, that they would die together, at the same time, and wishing to please her, he agreed, but now he would have to break that foolish promise. He was going to die, he had already accepted that, though he was not letting anybody steal his little sister's life.

Felix tugged at his rope shackles again, and the largest monster shifted toward him unconsciously. He had a feeling that the creatures could smell his blood. He looked over at Danie. She was tied to a different tree, and was sobbing hysterically. He wanted to reach out and comfort her. Lulu was looking at her the same way he was, but he identified her want to calm Dani was because of pity. His was of desperation. Danielle raised her head as far as her bonds would let her and looked Felix in the eyes. Her tears leaked out again.

Suddenly, something dashed through the woods. Felix could barely see it, because it was so dark. It looked more humanoid than the monsters, it had no hunched back, but he wouldn't have been able to tell if it was human because as far as he could see, it wore a rippling black cloak. After all he had been through that day, he expected it to be anything... He _really_ hoped it wasn't a dementor. Lulu saw him looking and glanced behind her, but whatever it was he'd seen, had disappeared. She shot him a questioning glare.

Felix pulled at his ropes. He yanked his hands upward and _SNAP!_ He broke his thumb. He yelled out in pain, biting his gag to snuffle the scream. One of the creatures snapped a quick glance at him. When the pain subsided slightly, he pulled up at his bonds again, hoping that breaking his thumb somehow made his hand smaller. Though it hadn't, and tugging at it only made the pain worse.

He saw it again, the dementor. This time, though, the creatures saw it too. They bolted up from where they sat and clicked in astonishment. One grabbed a dagger, but the rest stayed free-handed (would it be free-clawed?) as if it weren't necessary. Danielle stopped crying. **  
**

The black cloaked emerged into the light of the fire, but it was positioned just so Felix couldn't see its face. It was carrying a weapon, but not a normal weapon. The black-cloaked thing swung a blacksmith's hammer carelessly at its side. After a second an old man came out of the shadows. He had a hunched back, cold, blue eyes, and looked suspiciously like Gandalf the Grey. The two waited for a moment. Then, the monsters attacked.

Watching the fight was alarming. The Gandalf the Grey wannabe muttered words that Felix couldn't understand. He caught a few of it, like, "dauthleikr" and "sköliro", but it made absolutely NO sense. I mean, Darth licker? Really? All he did was stay out of harm's way and mutter strange words.

The other one though, the one with the hammer swung it over its head and whacked the creatures in the head. _That is really dangerous_, Felix thought, worrying that the person would drop the hammer on its head. The hammer guy (Felix assumed it was a he) took down three of the creatures before one threw a dagger at him. The dagger simply glanced off of him, but the old man flinched away, as if he were the one being attacked. Two of the monsters that were hit scrambled off the ground and went for the old man. Felix knew that in a matter of time they would be tied to a tree too, waiting for their death.

Instead, the man with the hammer smashed his weapon into the skull of one of them, and that one crashed into the other. They began to roll down the hill. The man took out two more before the last surrendered, but apparently, their rules of surrender were different than Felix's. The man grabbed the last monster and raised his hammer, preparing to strike.

"Waittt!" The creature croaked. "We have a message to deliver," The hammer lowered slightly. Once again, the beast looked as if it grinned. Felix looked away before they would strike it and he trained his eyes on Danie. She looked calm, but once the creature said its next words, her eyes widened in horror and fear.

The creature chortled softly. "Galbatorix is back," Silence, and then a sudden _Smash!_ Felix turned his eyes back to the man with the hammer and the old man.

The hammer guy pulled down the hood of his cloak and revealed the face that had been hidden underneath. Felix first saw the wavy copper locks that hung down to its waist, and when he looked at the face, he realized ashamedly that the hammer man was a sixteen year old girl. She was slim, and had wild gray eyes. With the look in her eyes, Felix knew that nothing could cage her in, and if she was truly determined, she could get whatever in the world she wanted. When the girl looked down upon his surprised eyes, her mouth curved up in a smirk.

The old man started to mutter incoherent words to work the ropes that held Lulu and Danie. The girl casually dropped her hammer and began to cut his bonds. She started with the gag on his mouth. When it was off, Felix breathed in the fresh air greedily. She quickly turned to his hand and grimaced.

"Zeron," she cried. The old man looked away from his task for a second.

"No," Felix growled. The girl looked surprised that he had spoken. "Get them out first." The man, Zeron, turned back to work on Danie and Lulu's bonds. He relaxed slightly.  
The girl studied him, and then took out her knife and harshly ripped through the rope.

"If you had wanted to protect them so badly, you shouldn't have been journeying in the Spine without a weapon... actually you shouldn't have taken them at all," She muttered to him. Her knife cut through a tender part of his broken thumb and he flinched.

"Don't tell me that we are actually in the Spine," Felix growled. He yelped when she stuck his hand with the knife on accident. She may have been skilled with the hammed, but she was horrible with a knife.

"Where else would you be?" he heard the confusion in her voice. He laughed, making Danie and Lulu crane their necks over to him curiously.

"Montana. The United States of America... Earth," He offered.

"Where is that?" She sounded strained. Felix laughed. Finally the last string in the rope cut, and his hands were free. His hands were drenched in his own blood, a bone in his thumb stuck out oddly, along with the fact that his wrists were swelling . Felix flexed his fingers but flinched when the pain vibrated throughout his palms. The ropes had "magically" come off of Lulu and Danie, and The man looked utterly tired. When he spotted Felix's hands, he groaned.

The old man hobbled to Felix and grasped his palms tightly. Felix flinched away.

"I don't have as much energy as I did when I was young, girl," Zeron whispered. The girl looked into his eyes questioningly.

"So you cannot heal him?" She asked.

"No. It already took too much out of me fighting the Ra'zac. (Danielle gasps) When we get back to the castle, I am sure one of your father's you magicians can do it," He groveled. The girl looked back at Felix with calculating eyes.

"What is your name" she asked.

"Felix," He told her bluntly. "Yours?" She grimaced and hesitated before answering.

"My name is Ismira. Ismira Katrinasdaughter."


	5. May I Have Some Fethrblaka for Dinner?

Chapter 5

It was about midnight. The moon struck the trees and gave them ominous shadows that crept into the light. The deafening silence paired with the glowing eyes of forest animals only made Felix view the scene like a horror movie. Danielle, however, carried sticks fearlessly from the surrounding wood and began to build a stack.

"It is too dark to travel and we have no torches. We shall continue to Carvahall tomorrow at daybreak," Ismira declared.

"I could use the garjzla spell," Zeron, the old man, offered. She shook her head. "No. It would take too much energy out of you. If you cannot heal a simple wound then you can certainly not hold a light spell for hours on hours." Zeron's shoulders slumped melodramatically and watched Danie carry a large branch to her pile of sticks. She made a teepee over her log before staring at the old guy expectantly.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"Light it!" Danielle ordered.

"Excuse me?" he sounded little offended.

"I _said _light it! The fire…" She implied. The old man just glowered at her. "You know, say brsingr! That _is _the ancient word for fire isn't it?" Zeron's mouth popped open with astonishment.

"How do you know that-"

"Danielle," She interrupted.

"-Danielle?"

"I read it," she implored. Felix saw the man's attention spark.

"Do you know any other words like that?" he asked cautiously, composing his voice.

"Off the top of my head?" She asked. Felix saw Zeron's eyes flicker again with interest. "I know, _Äthalvard_, _blothr_, _dvergar, _and _jierda. _I also know a phrase… I think it goes kinda like this, _se onr sevrdar sitja hvass_." Danie said, speaking the foreign words with difficulty. Danielle had read those books so many times, Felix had been sure she had memorized the entire thing. The old man's eyes looked as if they would pop out of his head.

"What did you say the name of that book was?" he asked.

"I didn't say yet. They are actually four books. Eragon," Ismira jerked her head over to the seven year old girl curiously. " Eldest, Brsingr, and Inheritance," she stated.

"One of the books was called Eragon?" Ismira asked curiously. Danielle nodded.

"Hmn…" Zeron implored. "I have never heard of those books before…"he shot a strange glance to Ismira. There was silence. Danie uncomfortably shifted as everyone stared at her.

"I'm hungry!" she exclaimed. Ismira rose and grabbed her dagger and hammer.

"I will hunt," she declared. "Zeron, do as the girl asks," Zeron's eyes narrowed in disdain.

"Brisingr," he muttered. The sticks burst into flame. Felix gasped in awe, making the old wizard's eyes narrow even further in his direction.

...

Danie looked content. She held a pheasant bone in her limp hand, the meat nipped straight to the bone. Her unconscious head laid in the old wizard, Zeron's lap. Zeron, however looked extremely uncomfortable.

Lulu had gone quiet, but Felix supposed that being captured and almost eaten by a crowd of humanoid bird-beasts can do that to you. She just nibbled a pheasant bone in silence, staring off into space. He hoped she wasn't going into shock.

Felix had barley eaten anything. He encouraged Lulu and Danie to eat as much as they could, receiving strange looks from Ismira.

"What were those things back there?" Felix asked Ismira after finally regaining his courage. She flicked her head over to him, surprised (once again) that he was talking to her. She took a deep breath.

"I hadn't recognized the beasts at first either. The Ra'zac are supposed to be extinct… my father and his cousin raided their last den in the Helgrind about fifteen years ago. The Ra'zac worked for Galbatorix," she informed.

"Galbatorix… didn't the Ra'zac say he was back? Is that a bad thing?" Ismira shot to her feet and glared at him.

"You are an impertinent imbecile! Are you trying to be funny? How could you not know about the most known psychopath in the history of Alagaësia? He almost killed the entirety of the dragon race and enslaved most everyone in his realm! How could you not _know _who killer king was?" Ismira stomped away from him. Felix stared at her in shock of her sudden outburst. He just asked a question! He didn't understand… anything in this world. He decided to ask Danie in the morning. Felix obediently laid his head down on the sand and closed his eyes.

* * *

**I don't know if this story is any good, so please please please review!... PLEASE! Constructive Criticism is amaaziing!**


	6. She'll be wearing Pink Pajamas

Chapter 6

The ground had gotten steeper, which in Felix's mind before it had, was impossible. Ismira was as sure footed as a mountain goat, even though she wore full-body armor underneath her cloak. They old man slowed them down significantly. This made Felix worry that they wouldn't get to Carvahall before nightfall. Lulu carried Danie on her shoulders, and Felix was overly cautious, but they didn't get any reprimand because Zeron was always behind them.

Felix and Lulu both felt apprehensive about hiking through the forest now. Lulu admitted that when they had first appeared there, it just felt like hiking through Yosemite, or taking a walk around the block. Now, the woods felt unfriendly and cold. Ismira said that the Spine always felt like that, but she had known her entire life the history of the Spine. Apparently, a whole army perished in the very place, but when the group had magically appeared there, they had not known that.

Felix shivered.

Ismira had told them earlier that it was early spring in Alagaësia, even though in Montana, at the time, it was late fall. Felix could see little tufts of grass and small budding flowers peeking out from underneath the protective arms of leafless trees. The air was unpleasantly cold, even though the sun shone through a cloudless sky. Maybe it was just the ominous feeling that made it so cold.

Danielle was hunched over on Lulu's back, clinging to the sixteen year old girl's hair, much to her protest. Danie whispered in her ear, and Lulu, distracted, stumbled often. Each time she stumbled, Danie yelped out the word she had been saying… making everyone jump, and Ismira and Zeron give them hard stares.

"_Nasuada!" _Danielle yelped, throwing the word off of the rocky mountain walls. Ismira skid to a stop, and Felix almost collided into her still form.

"What?" He asked her, suddenly worried. Ismira was staring at the little girl with an unreadable expression. She didn't answer. Instead, she picked up the speed, making him concentrate more on his footing than ever.

* * *

It was night fall once again. Ismira told them they were close, but she had said that at noon, and in Felix's book, close meant that you could actually see the place to were going to. Felix inched over to his little sister wearily. She ripped a piece of meat off of her rabbit leg.

"Danie, can you tell me what is going on? Who is Galbatorix?" He whispered. Danie stared at him as if he had just fallen from the sky.

"Who is Galbatorix?" she hissed. Felix rolled his eyes. _Great_ he thought. _She's going to pull an Ismira on me. _Danie sighed and muttered something under her breath. She had always acted older than she really was.

"You know dragons?" she asked. Felix recalled Ismira when she had had an outburst at him. She had said that he almost destroyed the dragon race…

"Wait, dragons are real?" he hissed. This time, it was Danielle who rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and elves, dwarves and urgals are too. Don't ask me what an urgal is!

"Elves have magic. They use magic with the ancient language, but dragons have magic too and they don't need words. The ancient language is a language of the elves and you can't lie when you say it.

"See, elves and dragons and people fought each other, but then the elves and the dragons made a peace treaty. The Elves became dragon riders. Then the humans were included in the spell too, and they were dragon riders. There was this one dragon rider named Galbatorix, and he went crazy because his dragon died. So he killed people and their dragon's and stole the dragon's Eldunarí. An Eldunarí is where a dragon can keep its soul and its magic when it dies. Then he forced a dragon to be his slave. There was a war, and he and his group that he made, the Forsworn, killed all of the dragon riders but two. He took over Alagaësia and became king. He liked to kill and torture people and he kept the only dragon eggs left in the world in his possession. The elves all forged up a team to get the eggs back. One of those elves was called Arya, she was a princess. They stole a blue egg, but then they were ambushed by a shade- a shade is a guy that is possessed by evil magic- and she teleported the egg in the Spine. Then the shade captured her.

"This guy, he was a mill boy living with his uncle, when he was out hunting, a blue egg just appeared out of nowhere. He took it home 'cause he thought it was a stone, and he tried to sell it but nobody would buy it. Then it hatched for him, and he was the only known dragon rider alive." Danielle explained. Felix had listened the entire time, inept in the story. When she stopped he looked up at her questioningly.

"So what happened to Galbatorix?" he asked. She yawned.

"The dragon rider, Arya, and his half-brother put a spell on him. Then he killed himself," she yawned again, making him yawn.

"Oh," Danie curled up in his lap. He leaned his head on the bark of a tree. He kept thinking that he was never going to get home…never going to get home… never…


	7. His Little Princess

Chapter 7

Felix didn't know what he was looking for, but he had defiantly not expected _THAT._

They were near the bottom of the Spine, overlooking an ENORMOUS castle. A large wall surrounded a peaceful village. The stone of the great walls were white like marble, and all five towers stood tall, overlooking the valley before it. Dozens of little columns of smoke originated from several spots over the town. Battlements surrounded the wall. Archers were poised in watchtowers around the wall.

Ismira looked at him with eyes shining with pride. "This is the castle of Carvahall."

When they reached the large iron gate, the guards instantly laid down their weapons and opened the entry, saying words like, "Ismira," and "I'm glad you have gotten back safely," though they threw curious looks at Felix, Lulu and Danielle. Ismira smiled and walked inside.

Carvahall was magnificent. Hundreds of townspeople milled throughout the stone streets, carrying various packages and wearing strange clothing. None of the women wore pants… they wore dresses and blouses. The buildings had a sort of medieval look to them. They looked as if they had come out of an old Dracula movie. Billowing sapphire blue flags sat atop almost every building.

As far as Felix could see, there was no electricity. Ismira grabbed Lulu and Felix's shirts and pulled them through the crowd of townspeople. Each person they conveniently bumped into apologized, as if it were their fault, and stared in awe as they rushed past them. Ismira seemed almost like a celebrity. Customers in bakeries dropped their load of bread in surprise when they saw Ismira's fleeting image. Blacksmiths looked up in awe, which made them smash their fingers with a hammer that looked just like hers. It was almost as if it was Tom Cruise walking down the street instead.

The crowd was bustling, but somehow, they made it through. The old man was left far behind, and Danie (sitting on Felix's shoulders), looked aghast. They were standing in from of the castle. Felix could see that on multiple stones there were names engraved, sparkling in a silvery white. The guards in front of the gate, and the archers at each post looked relieved to see her.

"Princess, your father has been looking everywhere for you. You must go see him immediately… before he sends another group of swordsmen into the Spine to search for you!" a guard with a thin gray beard exclaimed. _Did he say princess? _Felix thought. Ismira looked annoyed.

"He sent people to look for me? Who does he think he is? Who does he think _I _am… broiled nagra? I can take care of myself!" _Well, _Felix thought. _If she __**is **__a princess then it would sure explain her arrogance. _

"Princess… you have been gone for five days…" the guard muttered. She glared at him and both he and Felix flinched away at the ferocity of it.

"I was in the Spine, helping these nitwits! Now if you don't let me through, Edric, be sure that when I get inside-"

"Alright, alright," he muttered. He opened the gate harshly. Ismira stepped in, dragging Lulu and Felix by the collars of their shirts. Danielle giggled with excitement. There were guards _everywhere_, though a lot of them weren't actually… guarding. Two of the guards were playing rock paper scissors and another tow had sat down and started to play chess. The white team almost had checkmate.

The guards immediately assumed position. Felix saw one even had to put his helmet back on. They stood at attention. She waved them down with her hand.

"I am just going to go and see my father. Get back to work! I have a feeling that soon we won't have enough time to play chess and rock, paper scissors." with that chilly parting, she dragged the group up stone steps that led to a door in the second story. They went down a long corridor filled with paintings of the past and on the wall hung bows and arrows. Swords were displayed on the wall. Felix would have looked at everything, had Ismira not been pulling them through the corridor so quickly. She turned left, and continued. They went up a spiral staircase, to find themselves in another hallway. She turned to the side of the castle facing the village and trotted all the way down to the end of the passageway. She opened a door.

Four men were standing at each end of a long table, arguing. A crudely drawn map of Alagaësia sat on the table, and a large window stood, overlooking the town.

Each man looked in their forties or fifties, though one looked to be in his later thirties. The youngest man had shaggy brown hair, a study, muscular build and steady gray eyes. An enormous hammer sat in front of the chair he had been sitting in. The men stopped arguing as soon as they walked in. The youngest man grew a scowl on his face that heightened black shadows under his eyes and his grimace lines.

"Ismira! Where have you been? I have been looking for you everywhere!" he sounded relived, despite his stern tone. He walked over to them, his eyes only for his daughter.

"And so were a group of swordsman too," she growled. His smile dropped.

"You have been gone for five days, Ismira. I worry. The uprisings have gotten worse as well… I thought you had been attacked,"

"The uprisings?" she murmured. He put a hand on her shoulder and nodded.

"They have gotten much worse. Daret is effulged in turmoil. Horst, Brigman, Fredric and I were erm… _discussing_ the issue," he informed. Ismira nodded.

Danielle suddenly spoke up on Felix's shoulders. "Are they uprising because of Galbatorix?" Ismira's father instantly stared at the group, his eyes calculating.

"Who are they?" he asked gruffly. Ismira frowned faintly.

"I found them in the forest… tied to trees," The man laughed.

"Why were they tied to trees?" She paused, and watched his expression carefully.

"Because the Ra'zac wanted to deliver a message," All color drained from his face. He backed away, the horror plain. He composed himself before he felt into a chair.

"It can't be… Eragon and I…" He looked up at her suddenly. "Did you see a lethrblaka?" She shook her head.

"They had no steeds. I killed all five of them myself father!" she half-lied, forgetting the old wizard. His face hardened.

"You _fought _them?" he looked furious. "all _five _of them?" Ismira backpedaled.

"Well, I did have help from Zeron! I-I couldn't let them die out there! They were going to eat them!"

"Go to your room!" She looked astonished. She even laughed.

"Go to my room? I am not a child fath-"

"GO," he ordered. Her face was set.

"If you need me, I'll be in mother's chambers," she snapped. She left, slamming the door closed. Lulu looked angry, but Danie looked at Ismira's father with awe. Felix didn't know what to think. He didn't know Alagaësia half as well as Danielle did, but he wasn't seven years old either. He just kept a straight face.

The man turned back to Horst, Brigman and Fredric. He pointed to a part of the map.

"Excuse me!" Lulu snapped. The man's eyes flicked up to meet hers. She bit back what she was going to say. Felix watched her cower slightly in the man's stare. He saw it too. His gaze softened slightly.

"Yes?" He asked gently. She bound up her courage.

"Don't just going to ignore us! We're not chopped liver!" The men looked at each other. They all burst out laughing.

"Tell us your names, girl," he chortled. She flushed again, angry at being laughed at.

"I am Lulu. This here," She touched Danielle's leg, "Is Danielle, and he is Felix," A man wearing smelly armor laughed at the names quietly.

"Where do you come from?" he asked. Lulu's face hardened.

"I cannot tell you that," she said. His happy gaze transformed into an intimidating glower. She flinched.

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't believe me!" Her voice came out pitchy and high from stress. Felix glanced at her wearily, fearing she'd break under pressure.

"Try me."

"You haven't answered Danielle's question yet!" Felix interrupted. The man intently shifted his glare to him. He looked as if he could see into his brain. Felix restrained a shudder. _I have to protect Danie and Lulu_ he told himself repeatedly.

"What is that question, again?" Ismira's dad asked. He looked a Felix as if he were a new toy to dissect.

"If the uprisings are because of the fall of Galbatorix," Danie piped in. Again, his gaze shifted. Danielle didn't look the least bit terrified. "Because they had had the same ruler their entire lives, and people don't like change, even if its good. If they could, most people would live under a rock their entire lives."

"How old are you?" he asked her.

"Seven,"

"You seem older," she grinned.

"I know." Danie chuckled. The man paused.

"Yes, the uprisings are because of the fall of Galbatorix. Now, where you tell me where you came from?" He asked. Danie burst out laughing, making Felix jump at the sudden noise.

"Yeah I'll tell you," She said. Felix got a panicked look in his eyes that he was sure the man caught. "When you tell me your true name," Ismira's cackle echoed in the room. The man's eyes narrowed.

"I'll tell you my name, but not my true name. Will that be good?" he asked. She shrugged, and he sighed. "My name is Roran Stronghammer," he spoke.

"I already knew that, Garrowsson," she pronounced. The man looked utterly shocked. He composed himself quickly. Felix saw the smelly man lean over to the other one.

"I think we might have another Elva," Smelly man said. Felix rose his eyebrows. He didn't know who Elva was. Roran shrugged off his surprise and stared at Felix, deep into his eyes.

"Have it your way then," he sighed. He turned to one of the men at the table. "Fredric, call in the best magician we have. May it be your magician, one of mine, or one of theirs. I want their minds searched _immediately._" His attention turned back to Felix. He didn't look at Lulu or Danie, just him.

"Prepare yourself. This isn't going to be fun," Roran said.

* * *

**Okay, I NEED reviews... Desperately. Which one of the characters should become a rider? Trust me, one (or more) will become (a) rider(s). Unless you say no...? Please review! Constructive criticism is the best thing evvvverrrr! Next to reviews that is. **


	8. Memories

**Thank you so much for reviewing! The constructive criticism is awesome! I will work on it for sure!**

**Beware: this chapter is a little dark... also the dad cusses... :o**

* * *

Chapter 8

Naturally, Felix had no idea what was going on. Stronghammer had said that they were going to have their minds searched. How could anybody search their minds? Your mind is the only place you can be truly safe. Your mind is a bunker. Felix thought and thought about how anybody could search his mind. The only way, he thought, was if they brought in the guy from Inception, and that probably wasn't going to happen. Then again, they did have sorcerers there. They might have had the Inception guy too.

"FELIX!" Danie shouted. Felix jumped. Roran was watching the little girl with calculating eyes. The smelly guy and the guy he had been talking to looked a little scared of her. Felix looked at his little sister. She seemed terrified. "Felix," she tried again, in a softer tone. "Repeat a song in your head!" Felix shared a look with Lulu. He rolled his eyes.

Suddenly Fredrick walked in the room with a magician. He had a hunched back and saggy face. He was unbelievably old, and his eyes shined with intelligence that sent a shiver down Felix's spine. He turned toward Roran and smiled lightly.

"Which one should I start with, King Roran?" The old man's voice sounded gravely. Roran frown slightly at "King Roran", but he still nodded in their direction.

"The little girl," He said. The old man looked confused. He glanced at Danielle, who was trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Of course, sire," he muttered. He still looked puzzled as he turned the force of his gaze to Felix's sister. No one moved. Felix turned to look at his sister. Her eyes were closed, and she looked as if she were concentrating. After a few minutes, the magician and Danie relaxed.

"They are from Aberon my lord," the magician stated. Felix shot a surprised look to his sister. She looked content, and that look was probably what gave them away. Roran's eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I could see the wall and ballista. Her brother and her Father worked on the port together." The wizard clarified with certainty, but the king still looked uncertain. Roran turned to the little girl.

"Girl, who is the king of Surda?" He asked. She burst out laughing.

"King Orrin of course!" she giggled. Roran sat back in his chair comfortably. He motioned to the magician.

"Search the boy's mind," he yawned. He turned his attention to Danie. "King Orrin was murdered eight years after the war, little girl, and if I recall correctly, you are only seven years old," Danielle's eyes widened in disbelief. _Great,_ Felix thought. _Our cover is blown. _The wizard turned to look Felix. He seemed perturbed.

Suddenly, the hair on the back of Felix's neck stood on end. It was like a small headache… Felix quickly began singing _Thriller _by Michael Jackson in his mind, trying to ward off the intruder. The old man grimaced and then Felix felt a jarring pain in his noggin. Felix fell to his knees, gasping and grabbing his head. He stared in shock and fear at the wizard. The magician's eyes were smoothed over and a frown was carved into his face. The pain became heavier. The ground began to look crooked and swirly.

Felix's eyes glossed over. He couldn't see anymore.

…

A closed white door appeared in front of him. He heard voices coming from inside.

"I'm taking the kids to Miami, David," he heard his mother say.

"What? You are not taking my children you BITCH!"

"David," his mom's voice was controlled. "you're drunk, calm down. Listen to me/ You know that the kids would be better off coming with me. I already have an apartment and a job in an editor in company. I'll be finished with law school in a year."

"I don't care about your fucking law school, Mary. I can take care of my kids just fine._"_

"You don't even have a job_,"_

"They are _MY_ kids!_"_

"They are both of our kids._"_

"I am not letting you take son, my daughter, or my baby. They. Are. _Mine_._"_

"NO!_" _Mary's voice boomed. _"_Danie isn't!_" _Silence.

"What did you say?_"_

"Never mind. Forget I said anything._"_

"TELL ME!_" _There was another moment of silence.

"Last year we got in a fight and you hit me… I went over to Paul's house… I had an affair,_"_

"NO!_" _There was a crash of breaking glass and a gargling sound. "How could you! I TRUSTED you! All I ever did was help you with your _stupid _life, and this is how you repay me? This is how you act as a wife_?" _Something solid fell on the floor. Felix heard his mother gasping for breath.

"We hadn't been-" his mothers voice was interrupted with a _CRACK!_

"Don't you waste my time with your bullshit excuses, woman_!" SMACK!_

"Please… David, stop,_" _Mary sobbed. _SLAP!_ Felix felt himself running now. He ran to his room and hid underneath the covers of his Spiderman bed.

...

The scene dissolved. Felix was sitting in the kitchen chair now, eating Fruit Loops. Four-year-old Danie sat absorbed in_ Moby Dick _on the counter. Tracy wasn't anywhere to be seen. She was probably still sleeping.

His father walked into the room. He was hungover again. He stumbled in front of Danielle, and, without realizing it, she kicked out her legs when she laughed, whacking him in the soft spot. The man fell to the ground in pain. Felix stood from his chair, unsure what was going to happen next.

He got up just when Danie was realizing that she had kicked him. She looked apologetic, but still, the man raised his hand. Felix took action. He grabbed his spoon from his bowl of cereal and threw it at the man. The utensil hit him square in the noggin.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Felix screamed. Felix yanked Danie off of the counter and tugged her through the front door. He ran outside and down the street. _I have to protect Danie _he thought for the first time before the trillion times that would come after. He ran… and he didn't remember ever stopping. Ever.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	9. Egg Breakdown

Chapter 9

Felix awoke to linen sheets and feather pillows. He had a tantalizing headache, and at first, he had no idea where he was. He was wearing fresh clothes and his hair was clean. This is what disturbed him the most because he didn't remember ever changing his clothes or taking a shower. He looked at his clothing.

They were linen, but a finer fabric than the sheets. The top was cut weirdly and was longer than he was used to. He was also wearing breeches. Nope. He had definitely not dressed himself. Felix would never wear clothes like that.

He itched at his hand. Then he remembered where he was, Alagaësia.

Felix jolted up into a sitting position and inspected his broken left thumb. It was back in place and looked as healthy as a thumb can look. His wrists? Not a scratch was on them. His hands were slightly pink, but that was about it.

"What the heck?" he muttered. _I must have been in a coma_ he thought as he inspected his wrists. He looked around the room he was being kept in.

It looked expensive, which ruled out the "in the dungeon" theory. There was a wardrobe and a window with wooden shutters open. A soft breeze ruffled his hair. Near the door, there was a robe, folded neatly on a little ebony chair. Felix turned to the side of the bed.

Suddenly the door opened. Roran Stronghammer walked in.

"Oh, just checking to see if you are still alive," he said. Felix grimaced. He made a mental note to stop grimacing. He had been doing that too often.

"Do you usually check on your… erm… prisoners?" Felix asked.

"If you honestly think you are a prisoner in this room, then I need to get some new furniture. No, I usually don't check on my _guests, _but strangers from a different world… well, I haven't had an experience for like that until now," Roran said. Felix grimaced again, and then grimaced for grimacing.

"How long have I been out?" Felix pondered, avoiding the question behind Roran's last statement.

"About four hours." Felix looked at his hands.

"How…?" By the look of his thumb, he couldn't have been asleep for less than a month or two. Roran's grin widened.

"I have a feeling you didn't read the books that your sister loves to talk about so much. A magician healed you," Roran said. Felix raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything to object. He had already seen strange enough things in the past four days. Roran shifted his gaze on Felix slightly.

"I have never seen anyone react like that to having their mind searched before. I have always been sensitive to someone who tries to get in my head, but no one has ever collapsed like you did," Roran muttered. Felix cowered slightly under his stare and grimaced again.

"It felt like I was being attacked… only I couldn't defend myself at all," Roran's eyebrows pulled together slightly.

"Really? The magician that searched you said you had a lot of resistance. It took a lot of energy out of him just to scrape a few memories. He had almost passed out by the time he had gotten the information we needed." Felix grimaced again, making him scold himself silently.

"What info did you "scrape"?" Felix asked. Roran shrugged.

"The magician said you lived in another world. He said in your world, the only intelligent creature there was humans and there wasn't such thing as magic. He said that Alagaësia was written down in storybooks and told to children. He also said that you had a pretty hard life… which a servant reported was true… he saw a nasty scar on your back. Where did you get that, anyway?" Felix flinched at the memory.

"Is "prefer not to answer" good enough?" he asked. Roran made an exasperated huff.

"You know, all of your bluntness without the "your highlyness" is really refreshing…but that answer only made me more interested."

"Let's just say it was during one of my dad's drunken rages…" Roran frowned.

"Fine. Come and eat when you are ready." Roran slipped out the door.

…

Felix thought he looked silly. His breeches were probably the article of clothing that disturbed him the most. After finishing breakfast, he walked down the hallways. A note on the dining table had told him to go outside. Unfortunately the note didn't come with directions. Felix had barely remembered the way up. He made a few wrong turns, got lost sometimes, and once he got chased out of a bedroom with a comb, though in the end, he made it to the spiral staircase, and then eventually to stairs that led him outside to the castle gate.

Lulu was standing there, arguing with Ismira. Thankfully, Lulu had her back to him, but then Ismira saw him. He thought she'd laugh, but instead she gave him an appraising look that made him self-conscious. Lulu become aware that Ismira wasn't paying attention to her anymore, so she spun around and saw Felix sanding there. She burst out laughing. Ismira turned to glower at her.

"What are you laughing about?" she snapped. Lulu took a breath to answer glanced but Felix again, and lost all composure. It took a while for her to get the ability to contain herself.

"Don't you see him? He looks ridiculous!" Lulu snickered. Ismira frowned.

"In what way?" she asked. Lulu stopped laughing.

"Can't you see?" She asked.

"Of course! But what I see is completely different than what you do, apparently."

"How?"

"Well… I think… he looks… erm… striking," Ismira struggled. Felix and Lulu's mouth popped open. She glared at Lulu, preparing for a challenge. Then she walked away.

"Did you hear what I just did?" Lulu asked, flabbergasted.

"I don't think she even, remembers my name…" Felix muttered. Why would she say that? She doesn't even know him! Maybe it didn't mean anything… maybe she was just saying what she thought. Felix shook his head. He had no idea. Alagaësia made no sense.

"Do you really think I look ridiculous?" he asked. She grinned.

"Oh yeah I do, Felix, baby." she chuckled. He sighed… Lulu looked ten times better than he did. As a matter of fact, Lulu looked stunning. She wore an attractive red dress made of fine fabric. Her curly golden hair was down, and she wore no makeup. Felix had always thought that when she wore makeup she looked like a Barbie-doll. Sure, her eyes and lips looked smaller without makeup, but the little imperfections just made her look better.

"It's not my fault. I woke up in these… When we get home these will go straight to the dumpster," Felix said after a moment. Lulu looked shocked.

"When we get home? I am never going home! I love this place!" Lulu exasperated. Felix grimaced… again.

"_Why?_" he breathed, surprised.

"Dude," Lulu's voice was serious. "They have mead… with breakfast." Felix rolled his eyes. Typical Lulu.

"Are you ready to go?" Felix jumped. Roran (who was wearing a strange black cloak) was behind them, and behind him was Danie. Danie looked at Felix accusingly as if he had done something wrong. Roran was staring at them with calculating eyes.

"Where are we going?" Lulu asked. Roran shot her a glance.

"I don't know how you will take that answer, you from a different world after all. Come, an I will tell you on the way there." Felix was a little reluctant. He didn't want to go anywhere. He needed to keep his sister protected.

Danie could see his disinclination. She piped up, "I'm going whether you like it or not, Felix. Roaree will let me go! Won't you Roaree?" Stronghammer's face turned hard.

"I told you not to call me that," Roran growled. Felix felt sympathetic toward Stronghammer. Danie had made a pet name for him once. It was, He-licks. Felix didn't understand where she had come up with that name for him, and he got extremely frustrated when she called him that.

"I'll go," Lulu yipped. Felix grimaced.

"Fine," he relented. Roran lifted the hood of his cloak and slouched slightly.

"Come," he said. Felix couldn't see his face anymore. Danie grabbed the edge of Roran's cloak and tailed him. Felix and Lulu followed. They went out the castle gates and were soon in the town. Roran began to speak quietly so no heads were turned in the busy streets of Carvahall.

"Eragon, my cousin, is a dragon rider. I am sure you know this already girl. After the fall of Galbatorix, Eragon flew his dragon, Saphira over the great sea and he hasn't returned. Each year he sends an apprentice with two eggs to each race; elves, dwarves, urgals, and humans. The eggs travel throughout each race's towns. Every year the dragons choose their riders, but last year the two eggs humans had didn't choose anyone. We even graciously sent the eggs to the elves, and the dwarves, and eventually the urgals, and the eggs chose no one. We don't know what to do. Eragon asked us to send the eggs back tomorrow so that Saphira can see to them, and I believe that the dragon eggs have been waiting for someone who would have never come. Since, you three have come, the dragons _must _hatch. I will show you them, and hopefully, they will hatch soon. I have sent a letter to Eragon that we will be keeping the eggs for another few days." Felix stopped walking. When Roran realized that he had, Stronghammer waited. He looked back.

Felix was terrified. He just wanted to get Danie and himself back home. Even if home was crappy and his dad was drunk all the time. Even though social workers visited often to check if his father was taking care of them. Even if the taxpayer people called his dad on the phone constantly for the rent. Even if he was failing in school and had to get two jobs to support he and his two sisters. He just wanted to go _home_. He couldn't live in a world he knew absolutely nothing about. He couldn't bear that all the foundation he set down, all the bricks he placed to keep themselves afloat were for nothing. His entire life for nothing.

He didn't want to be anyone's last hope, for a being a dragon rider or otherwise. He didn't want the responsibility. He already had enough responsibility as was. He didn't want to let people down. He couldn't let himself fail. He wasn't going to set himself up for that.

Not like last time.

Roran could see the fear in Felix's eyes. By the look in his eyes, Roran was judging him on this. Felix saw how he was thinking about how pathetic he was; how much of a coward he was. In reality, Felix wasn't known for breaking down in circumstances. He was the strong one, the steel wall, the knight in shining armor, not the emotional guy who broke down in any situation. Danie was staring at him. Her eyes were wide with disbelief. _Danie can't see me like this. _He thought. Felix composed himself. He walked slowly to them, resisting the urge to turn and run.

"I'm fine. I was just… thinking," he lied. Roran studied him again. Felix involuntarily lowered his eyes. Roran grunted, and then started walking again.

" Let's go," Roran said after a moment. They were nearing a square… a strangely empty square. A little woman rushed up to them. She was plump and had a happy, round face. Her hair was crimson red, her lips red and cherubic, and her eyes were a jolly brown.

"King Roran!" she sighed in relief. "I thought you'd never come!" her face turned redder at what she had just said. "Oh, no- I don't mean-"

"It's fine. Where are the eggs?" Stronghammer interrupted. The little woman giggled.

"Oh! Libira is watching them!" Roran led them into the square and down a wide road. Suddenly, the little woman cried out in pain. She started to run. Felix stared at her in confusion, but Roran made them run too.

At the end of the road was a big alley. Sitting there was a large white dragon fighting a giant black shadow thing. The dragon had a large gash in its side, and its muzzle kept trying to grab at the shadow thing, but its teeth went straight through it. The little woman shrieked. Felix backed away in horror. A dragon would have startled him enough. He was seriously freaking out. Sure, when somebody tells you there is dragons… its not a big deal, until you actually see the dragon that is. Then, with the dragon there is some weird shadow thing that should come out of a scary movie… how else is he supposed to react?

The little woman started shouting out phrases in the "ancient language" (as Danie calls it). Danielle even started to mutter little ancient words herself. Roran couldn't do anything. He hadn't brought his hammer, he couldn't use magic. So, Stronghammer simply kept Lulu, Felix and Danie from going any closer.

"_Skolir iet Skulblaka fra thornessa rauthr!"_ The little woman yelled. She screamed another four words in the strange language, and the shadow thing dissipated. The little woman collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. The dragon looked at her and snorted. Abruptly, the woman looked up.

"Well, _Sor_-ry!… What if it was a pathetic spell? It still saved your butt!" She went silent. Then she laughed. Then she frowned… and lastly she moaned pitifully. Felix would have too. He had just seen something utterly impossible happen in fifteen minutes.

"What?" Roran asked the little lady. Suddenly Felix felt that light headache feeling in his head. _The eggs have been stolen_. A voice in his head said. It was a guttural ferocious, female voice. _Great_ Felix thought. _Now I'm going crazy._

* * *

**Okay, this one isn't very good. I am still working on pulling apart the real world people and the Alagaësia people. I need some nail polish remover to un-superglue these characters. If you know what I mean, great. Otherwise... never mind. Review Review review! **_  
_


	10. Crazy?

Chapter 10

Felix had to be to be told several times that he wasn't going crazy. Of course, even after he had given in, he didn't believe them. He had just heard voices in his head, if that didn't make him crazy then the word crazy is a metaphor. The little cherubic woman, (her name was Arella) told him that the voice was Libira, her dragon, but as far as he could tell, dragons don't speak.

Roran and Arella were freaking out about different things. Or rather the different thing. The dragon eggs. Roran would ask the dragon a question, like who stole the eggs or how the shadow thing appeared. _Its not like its going to answer you_, Felix thought. Danie looked distraught. She sat on the cold stone street and had her head between her knees.

_Why would anybody steal an egg?_ Felix thought to himself. It didn't make any sense… but then again, A LOT of things didn't make sense. _Maybe they were hungry… really hungry. _He thought, kidding with himself for a moment. He knew that was a stupid theory though. If a person was starving enough to set a shadow beast on a dragon, then they wouldn't be considered starving anymore. They'd be dead. _They could just want to hatch the eggs to somebody…_ He pondered. Though why would anybody need to do that? King Roran had said that they had sent the dragons to every race. He had sent the eggs to the dwarves, the humans, the elves, and the urgals… _but he didn't send the eggs to the Ra'zac, and the Ra'zac are intelligent beings too. _Felix realized. It wouldn't have made sense to send eggs to an apparently extinct race, so why would they? The Ra'zac could have just been trying to get their share of the mumbo jumbo. He shivered at the thought of man-eating bird creatures flying in the sky on fire-breathing lizards.

"Can the Ra'zac be riders?" Felix asked. Stronghammer and the dragon looked up at him. Arella glanced at him to see if he was joking. She realized he wasn't.

"No, only urgals, elves, dwarves, and humans can be riders. Urgals and Dwarves were added to the spell fairly recently. Why would you ask that? The Ra'zac are extinct." Arella slowly said, as if he were an idiot. Felix cast her a look. He ignored the "Ra'zac are extinct" part and skipped to his question.

"Could someone add them to the spell?" he asked. The pudgy woman's eyes widened in horror.

"Dear gods no... Hopefully no... I don't believe so… Eragon only received the spell from the Dragons of Old in the Eldunarí. No one else could possibly know how the spell would be worded," Felix scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Could Galbatorix know?" he asked. Arella looked appalled.

"He might have!" she admitted, her voice shrill with anxiety. "But Galbatorix is dead, thank gods," Felix raised his eyebrows, and Roran caught the look on his face.

"What? What is it that you know and we don't?" Stronghammer commanded.

"Your daughter didn't tell you?" Felix asked. Arella inched back slightly and Libira the white dragon breathed smoke out of her nostrils.

"Tell. Me. What?" Roran demanded.

"Well, when your daughter and the magician… what's his name? Right, Zeron. When they were rescuing us from the Ra'zac-"

"You were captured by the _Ra'zac_?" the little woman breathed. She looked green.

"Yeah… When they were rescuing us, the last Ra'zac told your daughter, Ismira to deliver a message. It said that Galbatorix is back," Felix said, a little too nonchalant for the situation.

"Galbatorix…Back?" Arella crumpled to the ground, making the white dragon rush forward to her aid. King Roran looked as if his head was going to pop off.

"HOW COULD SHE HAVE FAILED TO MENTION THIS?" Roran roared. "HOW COULD _YOU _NOT HAVE MENTIONED THIS?" Felix staggered back and stumbled into an ever so silent Lulu. Danie had her head out from between her knees and was staring with a look of concern on her face. Stronghammer started to pace, muttering to himself slightly.

Felix hadn't expected a reaction like that. By the way that Danie described him, he was a pretty horrible guy, but so what? They had taken them down once, why would it be such a problem to take him down a second time? He just seemed like Alagaësia's version of Hitler. He killed lots of people, was insane, and started a war, but people wouldn't side with him a second time. People now could see how bad his morals and ethics were, and how horrible his reason for war was. There were the few people like serial killers and people who would do anything just for a spare coin, but they wouldn't be so hard to take down. They didn't have nukes in that world, after all.

Roran continued to pace, but the angry red color had escaped his face. He looked a little pale instead. Felix started to back away slightly, making the white dragon's eyes flash up at him angrily and smoke come out of its (her) nostrils. Felix stilled himself.

…

After a while of thinking, Roran had decided to bring Arella to the castle to rest. She stayed for several boring days that don't seem like they really need to be accounted for. When she finally got over her shock of the fact that the Ra'zac and Galbatorix weren't considered extinct anymore, she mounted her majestic (scary) white dragon. She had decided that she needed to return to _Skulblakastenr _(Dragon stone… Felix thought it was a dumb name, but it was the name of Eragon's island all the same) to deliver a message to Eragon. Felix had been ordered to "escort" her out of the castle walls.

The plump rider woman stared down at him with serenity.

"Bye," Felix said bluntly. He flinched slightly at his tone.

"_Atra esterní ono thelduin. Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr. Un du evarínya ono varda._" she said. He grimaced, not understanding, obviously.

"Umm… you too," he replied. Arella frowned at his response, but still Libira the dragon parted her wings and took to the sky. Felix watched the dragon swoop through the sky and dive into the clouds. He almost hoped they would come back, but not quite.

* * *

**Okay, Updates are going to be a little spadastic from now on. (and, yes, I just made that word up... even though at first I had thought it had existed.) Please review! Should Felix or Lulu or Danie be a dragon rider? I am depending on you to give me an idea about what you think should happen! Please! Thanks for reading!**


	11. The Shade

Chapter 11

It had been two weeks from Arella's departure and Felix was fidgety. Roran had lent them their entire library (which looked like it hadn't been used… ever) and Katrina, Roran's wife and Ismira's mother, offered to help them search throughout it to see if they could find a solution to get the three back to their own world. Unfortunately, none of them could find anything. However, Felix found some quite peculiar history books in the bookshelves.

They consisted of books about Urgal history and tales of the dragon war. The dragon war was the war between the elves and the dragons, the one Danie had been talking about. Felix became inept in his reading and stayed up late in the night to finish a book. He usually didn't like history books, but considering that they were stories of history from another world, well, it seemed more like a fantasy. Sadly, he was a very slow reader, and had only finished two books between the span of two weeks.

Every morning at breakfast Danielle would tell him about the adventures of Eragon. It was quite an extraordinary story, and Felix relished the thought of reading it for himself. Eragon Shadeslayer was raised a farm boy and became dragon rider. Danie talked on and on, but she seemed most engrossed in her storytelling when she had gotten to the part about Roran. The guards that secured the doors tried to look uninterested, but often in Danie's story telling, the guards were so absorbed that someone could simply walk through the front doors and nobody would notice. After a while, more and more guards attended to hear her tell the tale, and sometimes, even Roran would turn up.

It was a Tuesday of the third week and Felix had just finished his third book. Roran was busy trying to keep the word that Galbatorix was back, and Katrina was massaging her six month old pregnant belly. Felix sat in the library and closed his book. It was getting old, trying to sit there and pretend that he belonged there. He wasn't getting stir crazy, he was just homesick.

Felix paced the large library room for a while, until he saw someone dart into the library and stand next to the bookshelf. The person was a pale, thin red-headed man wearing a cheap yellow tunic and carrying what looked like a picnic basket. Felix started to walk out, but he decided that he wanted to see what this guy would do unsupervised. It seems silly to watch a guy that came into a library (stalker like even), but something felt off. Felix walked to the door, opened it, then slammed it shut without going outside. He stepped into the shadows.

The strange man hesitated then looked behind himself. He started to dig into the book shelf. He was muttering to himself, and Felix worried that he was casting a spell. Felix stood there and watched, feeling more silly than ever.

Suddenly the man pulled a book out of the bookshelf and carelessly threw it behind him without looking at it. The muttering increased when he pulled out another book and tossed it. He dragged out a whole row of books. His mutters became loud enough to hear.

"Where is it? Where _is_ it?" Felix caught him say. The man began to tear out another row of books. And another. Felix worried that the man was loony. After a while, the guy gasped.

"There!" He plunged his hand to the back of the shelf and kept reaching until only his shoulder was left of his arm. It was impossible. The bookshelf was barely wide enough to fit a big book, much less an arm. The man pulled his arm back, but it was sagging slightly. He backed away, Felix glimpsed what he was carrying and took an intake of breath. The man instantly whipped his head toward him, making Felix gasp in fear. The man had wild eyes that were as red as blood. Immediately the man started to summon something in the ancient language.

Felix bolted out the library door. He sprinted down the hallway. Unfortunately, no guards were to be seen anywhere. His head was getting that (annoyingly) familiar headache again, and Felix's eyesight was starting to get fuzzy. He knew what was going to happen next, but a sharp hiss from pain still escaped him from whoever was trying to get into his head, presumably the red-eyed man, jabbed his mind. Felix stumbled, and made the mistake of looking behind himself. The red eyed man was nearing.

Felix's depth perception was way off. As soon as he stood he walked straight into a chair. He groaned. Abruptly another, sharper pain in his head erupted, making Felix go potentially blind.

_His father was there, screaming his head off. Five-year old Danie was standing behind Felix, sobbing hysterically. Felix put a protective arm around her. _

"_GROW UP!" His dad yelled. Luckily, that night he hadn't started to drink yet. He stomped out of the room. Felix immediately turned to Danie. _

Felix yowled. _I have to fight this_, he thought. He didn't know what to do. All he wanted to do was to get the red-eyed creep out of his memories, but it felt like the creep was doing more than just sifting through memories. Felix let one thought fill his head, and unexpectedly, it was his mom. The headache ceased incredibly, and Felix opened his eyes. He stood shakily and started to try to walk forward. He saw someone was up ahead, possibly a guard. Abruptly a shot of jagged, raw pain weakened him. He fell to his knees but stood again to keep going. He looked back. In a couple of minutes of walking, the red-eyed creep would soon be stabbing him with the dagger in its hand. _When did he get a knife?_ Felix thought. Before he whipped his head back, he thought he saw the man smile.

Someone was standing a few feet in front of him. All Felix could register of him was pointy. He had an angular smooth face with thick cheekbones and brown hair. He wore an expensive looking tunic and a sheathed sword. The look on his face was of determination.

_The lunatic, _Felix thought to himself. _He is gonna get himself killed. _Felix collapsed on the ground once again clutching his head. He tried to fight it, but his gray spots were popping up all over his vision. He looked up one last time and saw the pointy guy pulling a faintly blue sword out of his sheath. _Crazy,_ he thought. Then he wasn't there anymore.

"_I don't wanna grow up He-Licks," Five year old Danie sobbed. Felix grimaced, less at the nickname than at the circumstance. _

"_I know Danie, but sometimes you have to," He said. "Especially when you are related to me… you have to grow up really fast. That's okay though… shhhh," he muttered when she started sobbing even louder._

"_I don't want to be related to you then," she cried. Felix felt his heart break. He thought she was right. If she hadn't been related to him she wouldn't have had to go through that. She could have lived with her real dad in New Hampshire. She wouldn't have been stuck with him in the custody battle. She would have been happy. She wouldn't have to grow up._

_Felix grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, more to muffle her crying than anything. He thought that she probably didn't want him to touch her. It was all his fault after all. _

"_I'm sorry."_

* * *

__**Okay, so please review. **


	12. Eragon

Chapter 12

Surprisingly, Felix woke up. Once again, he thought he might have been dead, but the throbbing feeling in his head proved otherwise. _How many times is this going to happen to me? _he thought. He pondered that for a moment. _Probably a lot. _He concluded.

When he opened his eyes he realized he was back in his room in Carvahall castle… and for a moment he had thought he had dreamed that all up… darn it. Someone was sitting next to the window with the wooden shutters, overlooking the Spine.

"So you're awake," the guy at the window said. He turned his head back somewhat and Felix saw, astonishingly, it was the guy who had the blue sword and had tried to rescue him. _I have really got to stop being so surprised, _he scolded. The guy was seriously pointy, and he smiled slightly before turning back to the window.

"So you're alive," Felix responded. His voice was pitched upward with surprise. He heard a chuckle.

"So I am," The pointy man offered no other response. Felix cleared his throat loudly.

"How? I thought that guy was going to murder both of us… he was a little bit of a lunatic," Felix tried again. The pointy man laughed heartily now.

"_A little bit _of a lunatic? That is an understatement, my friend," he chuckled. Felix frowned. He wondered who this guy was. He looked to be an elf, that was how Danie depicted them anyway, but he didn't act distant and cold like Danie said elves did.

"Who are you?" Felix murmured softly to himself.

"You don't know?" the guy replied. Felix jumped. He hadn't been aware he had heard him. "So you are indeed from another world, as rumor says." Felix stiffened. _"As rumor says"?_ That made it sound like he was know as an alien to all of Carvahall. Anyway, why would someone immediately assume that someone was from another world if they didn't know their name? It was a pretty arrogant. The guy continued after a moment of silence.

"My name is Eragon Kingkiller," Felix snorted at the response.

"Yeah, and I'm a goblin," Felix retorted.

"You are?" Felix glowered at said "Eragon".

"You have got to be kidding me," Felix said.

"I know! I thought goblins were extinct,"

"Enough about the goblins!"

"I thought they were shorter too,"

"What are you talking about?" Felix growled in frustration.

"I also thought they were green…"

"I'm not a goblin!"

"Their ears are also bigger… oh, you're not? Well, that makes a lot more sense. Why did you say you were?"

"Its called sarcasm. I can't honestly believe that you are Eragon. I mean, he has been living on a mysterious island called… dragon rock and he has," Felix switched his voice to an ominous ghostly one. "_never returned," he switched his voice back to normal. "You are going to have to do better than that."_

"_Here is my proof," He showed Felix his the palm of his hand. It had a strange marking on it… what was it called? Ah, right. He showed him his gedwey ignasia. Felix was unfazed. _

"_I have seen a dragon rider before. That doesn't mean your him though. Isn't that a little… I dunno, disrespectful to pretend to be your master? Anyway, I thought Eragon looked less… pointy,_" Said "Eragon" grimaced. Then he unsheathed his sword (making Felix flinch) and he plopped it on his bed. Felix stared. It was tinged with blue and had a word stenciled in the side. It was unreadable however.

"How does a blue sword help your cause? Eragon had a red sword right? I think it was called… erm… Za'rock," Pointy guy's mouth twitched.

"Za'rock was stolen from me by Murtagh, my half brother," Felix's eyes grew wide. Danie had gotten to the part that he said Murtagh was his brother but not his half brother. New information…

"I thought Murtagh was your full brother," Felix muttered. Said Eragon rolled his eyes and then walked out of the room.

"Are you going to tell me who you are?" Felix shouted, but there was no response.

Felix dressed himself and went outside. Danielle was waiting for him there.

"Did you meet Eragon?" Danie asked. Felix frowned.

"I thought Eragon was in Dragon rock island," he said. Danielle rolled her puppy dog eyes.

"No… he came into your room! He saved you from the shade," Felix's eyes popped.

"That was a shade?"

"Yes…"

"And that was Eragon?"

"He didn't tell you?" Danie gave him a curious look. Felix shifted uncomfortably.

"Well… I didn't believe him…" "WHAT?"

"He looked all… pointy… and he had a blue sword," Felix mumbled. Danie sighed with disappointment.

"He was changed at the Blood oath ceremony- you know what? Lets go into the library so I can tell you the rest of the story," Felix bristled slightly.

"Not the library," he hissed, without knowing he had. Danie shrugged.

"Alright. Outside then."

* * *

**Sigh... I might delete this story altogether. Please review this chapter... it makes me happy :) **


End file.
